Stupid Snakes
by deadaccountsorry
Summary: Allison Breswel sets off to Hogwarts and meets people who will play a major role in her life.  And when they find out how good she is wih Magic they all start to admire her. Regardless of the house she is in...
1. A Ride That Is Interrupted

**A/N: I have a huge art/writers block so I decided to start writing a Harry Potter fanfic. I've had the idea for a while so I finallly commited to paper... or, um, computer? (lol I dont even like Harry Potter that much, why am i doing this?) Anyways it's about a girl named Allison Breswel and she gets drawn into this Harry Potter world and has a few enemies before she even gets to Hogwarts and she also has some freinds and yeah. First chapter is kinda just her meeting the trio and... Draco. It'll be more exciting next chapter, if you dont like this one. There are TONS of quotes from the books, because it's just stuff they would say even if a new character was there... Yeah well Read and Review plz Oh and I would have added more main characters (like the trio, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, etc.) but there were to many other characters so I just did Draco and OC who are main... ENOUGH RAMBLING/slapped read on **

* * *

><p>Allison Breswel took in her surroundings. She was at King's Cross Station, trying to find a 'platform nine and three quarters'. As far as she could tell, there was no such thing.<p>

Allison pulled out her letter. An invitation to the school of witchcraft and wizardry, Hogwarts. Allison scanned the note informing her of the platform and sighed. It said 'platform nine and three quarters'. Where was it? If Allison had her numbers correct it should be between platforms nine and ten, but there was nothing.

Of course Allison could ask for help... No. She would figure this out on her own. Working something out had never failed before.

A boy with sandy blonde hair brushed past her, pushing a cart with a huge trunk on top. A man and woman (most likely his parents) followed. The woman kissed her son's forehead, then the boy ran straight towards the platforms that divided nine and ten.

_What is he doing?_ Allison thought. _He's going to-_

The sandy-haired boy vanished. His parents walked off. Maybe... Maybe this was how to get to platform nine and three quarters. Allison adjusted her cart to face the platform and ran.

Thoughts crowded her mind. _What if she had been wrong? What if she just crashed into the wall? No!_ Allison told herself. _If he could do it, so can I._

And she was through. Just like that. She was looking straight at a scarlet train. Looking up, Allison noticed a sign saying Hogwarts Express, Eleven o'clock. Allison glanced at her watch. It read 10:56.

Only four minutes! Allison dashed into the train, relief flowing through her body. If she had taken any longer finding the train...

* * *

><p>Harry was pulling his bangs aside, showing Ron the lightning scar, when their compartment door burst open.<p>

A girl with tangled, dark brown hair and bright blue eyes flecked with orange had entered the room and she had a wild look in her eyes. "All the other compartments are full. Just pretend I'm not here." She pressed herself against the window and pulled a slim wand out of her jeans pocket. The girl muttered something to herself, clasped her hands over her chest, then disappeared.

"Blimey, how'd y-" Ron started as the door burst open again. This time a boy with bright blonde hair stomped in flanked by two thickset boys, practically fuming. Little blue mushrooms had sprouted all over his robes and he did not seem pleased.

"Did a short girl with dark hair come in here?" The blonde boy asked.

"No." Harry and Ron replied, simultaneously. The blonde boy and his gaurds walked out, angrily slamming the door shut. Harry's owl, Hedwig, screeched.

The girl reappeared and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks. I owe you one." she smiled, then  
>ran a hand through her hair in a very masculine manner. "My name is Allison. Allison Breswel."<p>

"Ronald Weasley, but just call me Ron." Ron said in awe.

"Harry Potter." Harry said, equally shocked.

"So... Um, how did you..." Ron tripped over his words. Allison had a layer back air, but her eyes were really intimidating.

"Disappear?" She finished for him.

"Uh, yeah."

"Simple invisibility spell I figured out myself." Allison had an American accent, weird compared to the two boy's English ones.

"Last I checked there were no invisibility spells. Invisibility cloaks, for sure, but no spells." Ron said.

"I guess it just isn't that common, then." Allison shrugged. "Do you mind if I stay? I wasn't joking when I said the rest of the seats were taken up."

The boys looked at each other and shrugged. "Sure." They said.

"So Ron says he is pureblood and I suppose I am, too... So what are you?" Harry asked.

"Muggle-born." Allison replied, curtly.

"Woah, really? And you have already invented a spell? You're parents must be really proud of you." Ron exclaimed.

"They might have been, but they died in a boating accident a while ago..."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Ron said.

"Don't worry 'bout It." Allison said, waving her hand. "I never knew them, anyway."

Harry looked aside, thinking about his own parents, when a question formed in his mind. "Who raised you?"

"Well-"

The door slid open, again and a round-faced boy walked in. Tears threatened to spill as he asked, voice wavering "Sorry, but have you seen a toad at all?" When all three of them shook their heads no he wailed "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"Dont worry, you'll find him." Allison encouraged.

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll turn up." Harry added. The boy nodded.

"Well, if you see him..." He left.

"Don't know why he's so bothered." Ron said. "If I brought a toad I'd lose it as soon as I could. Mind you I've got scabbers so I can't talk." Ron indicated a large, brown rat sleeping on his lap.

"I didn't even notice you _had_a rat!" Allison exclaimed. "But, then again, you probably did not notice my cat."

"But there isnt-" Harry started.

"Oh no! I never took the spell off her! Oops." Allison flicked her wand at her lap and a snow white cat appeared. It looked rather displeased. "Her name is Midnight. Anti-clamatic don't you think?"

"I suppose it is." Ron laughed. "My older brother, George, gave me a spell to turn Scabbers yellow. Wanna see?" He pulled his wand out and ,just as he raised it, the boy missing his toad and a girl with bushy brown hair slid the door open.

"Have any of you seen Neville's toad?" She asked.

"We already told him 'no'." Ron said, lowering his wand. The girl wasn't paying attention to his answer, though, she was looking at his wand.

"Oh, are you doing magic?" The girl asked. "Let's see it, then."

"Alright." Ron cleared his throught, glanced at Allison and recited "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow!" Nothing happened.

"I don't think it worked." Allison said, hiding a smile. Ron turned red.

"Is that a real spell?" The bushy haired girl asked, voice suggested she thought not. "Well it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells, just for practice, and they have ALL worked for me. No one in my family is magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard. I've learner all our course books by heart, I just hope it will be enough- Oh I'm Hermione Granger, by the way. Who are you?" She talked in this high- pitched voice that ran all her words together, so it was hard to understand anything she said.

Harry glanced at Ron and Allison smiled at their shocked expressions.

"Ronald Weasley."

"Harry Potter."

"Are you really? I know all about yo-"

"You wanna see a spell you can't do?" Ron asked, looking to Allison for permission.

"Oooh, yes please." Hermione said.

Allison stood. "I'm Allison Breswel, by the way." And she disappeared. Midnight meowed at the loss of her owner.

"Oh my! That's amazing! I thought you could only do that with a cloak. Anyways do any of you know what house you'll be in? I hope I'm in Gryffindor, but Ravenclaw doesn't seem too bad." Hermione exclaimed and then was dragged out of the room by the unseen Allison. Neville followed suit.

Allison shut the door, reappeared and said "What a nuisance."

"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it." Ron muttered.

"What house are your brothers in?" Harry asked.

"Gryffindor. _all_ of them." Ron said sourly. He didn't seem to be very happy about it. "Thing is-" The door slid open, _again_. "I wish people would stop bursting in here whenever." Allison said to the blonde boy from earlier. He had removed the mushrooms, but still recognized Allison.

"Ah, i-it's you." The boy said. His gaurds both stepped back.

"I _have_a name, you know. It's Allison Breswel, what's yours?" Allison smiled, maliciously and waved her hand at the boy.

"Draco Malfoy." Ron and Allison snorted. "Think my name's funny, do you?"

"No." said Ron.

"Yes" said Allison, but Draco ignored her.

"No need to ask who you are, _Weasley_." Draco brushed his hair aside. "These are Crabbe and Goyle." He said pointing to the overweight kids behind him. "But that's not why I'm here. They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. It's you, isn't it?" Draco pointed to Harry.

"Yeah, that's Harry, all right. Now why don't you go tell your freinds that their sources were correct." Allison's voice dripped with sarcasm. Again Draco ignored her, although his jaw did tightened, indicating he had heard her.

"You'll soon find _some_wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making freinds with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Draco said, offering Harry his hand, to shake.

Harry took a deep breath and said "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks."

Allison laughed and smacked Draco's hand, in an uninvited high-five. "I think that was an offer for you to leave, pal."

Draco turned a furious shade of red, turned on his heel and left. Ron, Harry and Allison burst into laughter at what Allison had done.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: lol Allison is a jerk to people she doesn't like/ that bother her. She really does not like Malfoy. And oh poor Harry, Allison and Ron they keep getting interrupted mid-sentence and people keep just walking in and being like "hey whats up". WELL... REVIEW PLZ haha just review. for me? (/^^)/**


	2. A Sorting Of Sorts

**A/N: This chapter... I had to look back at the book SO MUCH to get a bunch of quotes on the adults speeches. Yeah well enjoy :D and like i said for my other FF i am gonna make a deal: since i provide you with entertainment to write and post this you should review it so that i get something back. It would encourage me to write more \(^.^)/**

* * *

><p>"What was all that about?" Hermione Granger asked after sliding the door open, <em>yet again<em>. "I saw that Draco boy stomping down the hall, looking absolutely furious. Please, avoid getting into trouble before we've even gotten off the train."

"All I want to achieve in life is to go on a train ride without being interrupted every five seconds." Allison said, clasping her hands together in a pleading imitation.

"Well, I only came to tell you to chane into your robes. We're almost to Hogwarts. Oh, and you've got dirt on your nose, did you know." Her last comment was directed to Ron, who glared at her as she turned and left, sliding the door shut.

This left Allison, Ron and Harry a problem. How would they change with two boys and a girl in one room?

"Umm..." Ron started, awkwardly.

"Why don't I change outside?" Allison asked the boys. "But what if someone walks by?" Harry asked.

"Have you forgotten my spell so soon? I'll be _invisible_. No big deal if someone walks by." Allison shrugged and said "Just tell me when you're done." She stood, opened the door and walked outside. Her cat meowed.

"Wait... She never brought her luggage in here..." Ron pointed out.

"I'm sure she has it somewhere." Harry said, thinking there was more to this girl than meets the eye.

* * *

><p>"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately." A male voice announced as Allison sat where she had been earlier. Ron, Harry and her were all wearing long black robes. Allison and Harry ignored the fact that Ron's were a bit short.<p>

A silence fell over the three as they considered what Hogwarts would be like.

Allison noted that both Harry and Ron were remarkably paling. They were probably just scared about the sorting. Ron with all of his family getting in Gryffindor, that was a lot riding on his shoulders. Then Harry... Well everyone knew something about him (although Allison did not know what) and everyone wanted something great out of him.

Allison, on the other hand, was fine with any house, because she knew nothing about this school. All she knew was that she could do very advanced magic for never having been taught.

The train slowed, then finally stopped. People shoved each other to get off and Allison flu.d herself cramped between Ron and Draco. Draco did not seem to notice this and his hand brushed her hip, multiple times. Allison resisted the urge to gag at his touch.

She finally made it onto a small platform, where an oversized man carried a lamp above their heads. "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" The man shouted. Allison and the rest of the First years huddled into the general area the man was gesturing around. "Y'all right there, Harry?" the man smiled hugely in Harry's direction. "C'mon, follow me. Any more firs' years? Mind yer step now. Firs' years follow me."

The first years followed Harry down a steep, narrow path. To each side was a lining of dark shapes that looked like trees. Most of the kids were slipping so much it could hardly be considered walking. Nobody spoke very much, but there was a certain amount of snuffling from the boy that lost his toad.

"Yer'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a bit." The large man shouted back. "Jus' roun' this bend 'ere." The narrow path opened up to reveal a beautifully still, black lake. There were many "ooh"s and "ahh" as the students looked past the lake to a magnificient castle, with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" The large man shouted, indicating a fleet of small boats docked at the bay.

Harry and Ron claimed a. boat and tried saving a seat for Allison, but Hermione and the toadless boy got in to soon.

"Don't worry, we'll meet up at the shore!" Allison reassured them. Their faces were apologetic as Allison claimed an empty boat.

Unfortunatley Draco strode into Allison's boat. "There aren't any more." He muttered, avoiding eye contact.

"Where are your guard dogs?" Allison asked, smugly. "They don't seem easy to lose."

"They're in another boat." Draco said.

"Oh, you don't say?" Allison said.

"Everyone in?" The large man shouted, in a boat apply to himself. "Right, then. FOREWARD!" The boats started gliding across the water.

Nobody spoke. Most everyone just stared ahead, at the great, looming castle. Allison was not looking at the castle. She was looking at Draco. Draco Malfoy. He was definitely headstrong, but would run from any fight he knew he could not win. His bright hair sparked in the moonlight and his slight figure was tense with apprehention. Most girls would call him 'cute', but Allison simply considered him an immediate enemy. A very good looking immediate enemy.

"Heads down!" The large man yelled. Everyone bent their heads as they passed a curtain of ivy, hung on a cliff. Behind the ivy was a long tunnel that led to what looked an underground harbor. Everyone clambered out of their boats and onto a rocky shore, robes catching everywhere.

The large man checked the boats as everyone got out, then shouted "Oi, you there! Is this yer toad?"

"Trevor!" The boy who had lost his toad shouted happily. He ran forward and grabbed his toad.

Allison looked for Ron and Harry, then, catching sight of the obvious red hair, ran to them. "Hey, guys. This place is pretty cool, huh?"

The two boys nodded. They looked scared silly. "Let's follow Hagrid." Harry mumbled, pointing to where the large man was walking up a passageway.

_ So that's his name_, Allison thought to herself. They followed Hagrid out of the passageway and onto a patch of smooth grass, sparkling with dew and right in front of the castle. They ran up a flight of stone steps, then gathered around the huge oak door.

"Everyone 'ere? Tour still got yer toad?" Hagrid asked before pounding a huge fist on the door three times.

The door immediately opened and a tall witch with grayish- black hair and emerald green robes walked outside. She had a stern look, but behind her glasses were kind eyes. Still, Allison made a mental note not to cross her.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." Professor Mcgonagall told Hagrid. She pulled the oak door open to reveal an entrance hall so large you could have a football game in it. The ceiling was so high you could hardly see it, and the torches lining the wall burned with a warm, friendly glow. Professor McGonagall led them up a staircase and past a door through which you could hear many voices. Everyone was silent, the only sound that of the student's shoes slapping the floor and the Professor's heels clicking on the stone floor.

Professor McGonagall led them into an empty chamber. It was a bit cramped and all of the kids were standing closer than they normally would have.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." The Professor's voice echoed echoed through the chamber. "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony, because while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room."

The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has it's own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

The sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up while you are waiting." Professor McGonagall's speach ended with her giving pointed looks to the boy who had lost his toad (his robe was done wrong) and Ron (who's nose was still smudged).

"I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly." The Professor left.

Allison saw the boy who had lost his toad struggling with his robe. "Be right back." She told Harry and Ron. They nodded and Harry asked Ron about the sorting. Allison walked over to the boy and said "Here, let me help." She adjusted his robe and straightened it out.

"Th-thanks." He stammered.

"No problem. What's your name?"

"Neville Longbottom." He said.

"I'm Alli-"

"Allison Breswel, right? I heard on the train." Allison nodded and waved at him as she walked back to Ron and Harry.

They both looked distraught. Pretty much the same as the rest of the students. "How are you not freaking out?" Ron hissed.

"Well, I don't know much about the houses or anything, so why should I worry about nothing?" Allison shrugged. Hermione started running through a bunch of spells she had learner, talking to no one in particular.

Then most of the students in the room jumped. Someone screamed and Harry muttered "What the..." About twenty pale, silvery ghosts had started floating through the back wall, causing plenty of commotion among the more fearful students. A few ghosts were having conversations about others and some talking about all the new first years. One fatter ghost was even telling the students he hoped to see them in Hufflepuff.

"Move along now." Ordered Professor McGonagall's sharp voice. "The sorting ceremony is about to start. Form a line." The students all shuffled into a neat line. "Now follow me." Allison stood behind Ron, who stood behind Harry, who stood behind the sandy haired boy from the train station. They walked out of the chamber and to a pair of double doors and into the Great Hall.

Allison marveled in the beauty of the hall. An exceeding amount of candles floated over four table, where the rest of the students sat. On the table were gold dishes, glittering in the light. At the far end of the hall was another long table, at which all the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led them to that end of the room, where they turned to face the students. At the same time Allison and Harry looked up at the ceiling to see a black mass tinted with blue and white.

"It's bewitched to look like the night sky." Hermione said, noting their gaze. "I read about it in Hogwarts a History."

Allison considered throwing a witty remark at Hermione, but decided it wasn't worth it.

Professor McGonagall placed a four legged stool in front of the first years and placed a patched and frayed hat on top. Everyone in the hall was looking at the hat, so Allison looked at everyone. Lots of the older students were whispering among themselves and pointing out certain students. Then, out of the corner of her eye, Allison saw the hat twitch. She looked at it and saw one of the patches open like a mouth. Then the hat began... Singing?

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty, but don't judge what you see. I'll eat myself if you can find a better hat than me. You keep your bowlers black, your top hats sleek and tall, for I am the Hogwarts sorting hat and I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head the sorting hat can't see, so try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart, their daring, nerve and chivalry set Gryffindors apart.; you might belong in Hufflepuff where they are just and loyal, those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil; or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, those of wit and learning will always find their kind; or perhaps in Slytherin you'll make your real friends, those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends. So put me on. Don't be afraid! Don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none), for I am a thinking cap!" The cap bowed to the tables to a window shattering applause, then became still.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron exclaimed. "I'm gonna kill Fred. He was going on about wrestling a troll. Allison noticed Harry's weak smile and touched his arm.

"You'll do fine, Harry." She told him.

Professor McGonagall unwrapped a roll of parchment. "When I call your name you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." Her eyes scanned the parchment, then "Abbott, Hannah."

A girl with rosy cheeks and blonde pigtails ran up to the hat, put it on and sat down. The hat considered for a moment then yelled "HUFFLEPUFF!" Hannah put the hat down and ran to the cheering table on the right.

"Bones, Susan."

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Susan ran off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry."

"RAVENCLAW!" The left table clapped and some even stood to shake Terry's hand.

"Breswel, Allison." Allison looked to the boys and they smiled at her. She ran to the stool and put the hat on her head.

Dead silence.

The hat started muttering to her. "Brave? Yes, yes, exceedingly so. Smart? Indeed... Patient? Unafraid? Yes and yes. Then cunning? Oh yes... Very. So where to put you?" The hat went on like this for a minute or two, when the house screamed...

"SLYTHERIN!" With particular force. Allison turned to smile at Ron and Harry as she walked to Slytherin table, but was met with a stony gaze. She noticed the Slytherins they weren't as cheerful as the others.

"Hi, I'm Allison." Allison said as 'Brown, Lavender" was first to go to Gryffyndor. All of the Slytherins ignored her. "Bulstrode, Millicent" also went to Slytherin and Allison clapped happily for her, but the girl just ignored her and sat at the other end of the table.

The next person Allison noticed was Hermione. She was sent to Gryffindor. When Draco Malfoy was sent up the hat screamed "SLYTHERIN!" before he had even put it on. Draco sauntered up to the Slytherin table and sat next to Allison.

Allison scooted away. Draco scooted closer. "Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot. Why don't we forget what happened on the bus."

"Sorry, but your personality still doesn't suit my taste. You and I simply weren't meant to be friends, because you are a " at that point Allison whispered a very bad word to Draco and he blushed red hot. He tried to control his anger as he turned away.

"Potter, Harry." McGonagall said. Whispers flew across the room and one Slytherin muttered "I hope he's put in here. That'd show those Gryffindors."

Allison smiled to herself. He would be in Gryffindor. No doubt about it. Allison saw Harry mutter something and then...

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat screamed as the loudest applause yet was heard. Allison heard two boys yelling "We got Potter!" over and over as Harry sat down on the opposite side of Allison (allowing her to see him, and him her).

A couple of people more and then Ron's name was called. Allison silently prayed for him to get in Gryffindor and crossed her fingers. Allison met Harry's gaze and held up her crossed fingers. He did likewise. Ron sat down and put the hat on his head. A second later the hat called "GRYFFINDOR!" Relief washed over Ron's face and he collapsed onto the seat next to Harry.

Finally, "Zabini, Blaise" was made a Slytherin, who also ignored Allison's greetings.

Allison frowned. She felt like she didn't belong in this group of sulking outcasts. They all had dark eyes and gloomy expressions, while (for now) Allison was a bucket of fun. She wished she had been put in Gryffindor and be with Ron and Harry. They didn't seem happy about her getting put in Slytherin, either.

* * *

><p>"Shame that Allison's in Slytherin. She was pretty fun." Ron said as he bit into a turkey leg.<p>

"Maybe she still will be." Harry said. He had seen a fire in they girl's eyes that didn't match the darkness of the rest of her house. Harry laughed to himself: this would be an interesting school.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Firstly I would like to say that when it switches to the boys point of view (POV) it is after Dumbledor's 'speech' and during Allison's POV it is before... so there is a small time skip. and secondly I would like to thank Indigo Lily for reviewing the last chapter XD people reviewing/ faving/subscribing/ and even just reading makes me sososo happy so just THANK YOU! Now remember our deal people... or else :)**


	3. First Days

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update, I've had this done for a while, but my internet crashed on literally the DAY I was going to upload. Quick fact anyone except Allison is REALLY in the storyline, just minor characters that J.K. Rowling never mentioned. I don't want to hold you up for too long so R&R and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A prefect named Gemma Farley led the first year Slytherins down so many corridors Allison stopped paying attention. Whether she wanted to or not, she would remember how to get to the common room. Allison had an amazing memory and, even if she wasn't paying attention, she could fully recall everything said, or ,in this case, everywhere led.<p>

There was a blank stone wall that Gemma stopped and looked at. "Pure-blood." She said and the wall slid aside. Lots of the first years were amazed by the room, but Allison was busy thinking about the password. 'Pure-blood' was it? Maybe that meant Slytherins did not tolerate muggle-borns. If so, then why was she sorted into _this_ house? Whatever the reason, Allison would have to keep her blood status quiet.

Everything else was a blur, for Allison simply stopped paying attention.

The first-years were ushered into a dungeon-like room with a low cealing and green chairs huddled around a fireplace. Allison was pointed to the general direction of a girl's dorm. She walked up a flight of short stairs to a room with four canopy beds, draped with green curtains.

The other girls introduced themselves. One had a look similar to that of a pug who had eaten something sour and seemed rather obnoxious. Another dirty blonde hair done up in a ponytail. And the last a large, square shouldered girl with jet black hair and a bulky jaw.

Allison experienced the feeling she didn't belong here for the second time that night. The feeling was familiar, but she had hoped to get away from it at this school.

Allison shut the curtains around herself and changed into her night clothes (her luggage had been at the foot of her bed along with Midnight's carrying cage). Allison tossed her clothes into  
>her suitcase and fell onto her bed. Midnight hopped onto her stomach, lightly. Allison immediatley fell into a dreamless sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Allison spotted Ron and Harry sitting down at the Gryffindor table for breakfast the next morning. "Hey, guys." She said smiling and helping herself to some toast.<p>

Ron turned bright red and avoided eye contact. "Are you allowed to sit here?" He asked. They were getting a lot of stares, for who would imagine a Slytherin sitting with the Gryffindors?

Allison shrugged. "So what if I'm not? I absolutely refuse to sit with those dreary gits." Harry and Ron laughed. Two identical boys with red hair and freckles- obviously Ron's brothers- sat next to Allison.

"Did we just hear-" one started.

"A Slytherin-" the other said.

"Insult her own kind?" They both gasped in shock.

"It shouldn't shock you, considering what a dreadful group they are. Talking about pure-blood this and evil that." Allison rolled her eyes at the incompetence of her house.

"George." One said to his twin. "I think I'm in love."

"Ditto, Fred. Ditto." The other responded. They each stood, grabbed one of Allison's hands and kissed it. All around you could hear talk elevate as people gasped at a Gryffindor being so kindly to a Slytherin.

"Fred and George Weasley at your service!" They chorused. Ron narrowed his eyes at his brothers. Harry and Allison simply laughed.

They all finished breakfast, talking about nothing of importance, and ran off to their first class.

* * *

><p>Allison excelled at all her classes.<p>

Transfiguration was a breeze. She was able to turn a match into a needle in record speed. The only one who had anything resembling a needle by the end of class was Draco, but he only managed to turn it silvery.

During History of magic Allison could literally fall asleep and let her unconscious mind remember everything.

The Astronomy class was so simple Allison could have cried. She had taught herself how to track the stars years ago. The telescopes were a thousand times easier to use than the ones Allison had put together on her own. She had even been allowed to help the students who were confused!

Herbology was fairly simple for someone with steady hands. Allison had to take everything slowly to avoid slipping, but besides that the class was easy.

Allison was so quick at Charms the small Professor Flitwick would occasionally give her harder, more advanced spells. She tended to pretend it was difficult so as to not get too ahead of the class.

Defense against the dark arts seemed pointless. When Allison asked the strange Professor Quirrell if they would be learning about Lethifolds he started shaking in what seemed like genuine terror. The class reeked of garlic and the rumors surrounding Professor Quirrell's brave adventures were severely dismissed.

Allison raced down the halls on Friday. She zipped into the Great Hall and immediatley sat next to Ron and Harry for breakfast.

"Guess what happens today?" She practically shouted.

"What happens today?" Ron and Harry replied, loudly.

Allison looked left, then right, like she was checking nobody was listening. She put a hand to the side of her face, then whispered, "We have class together."

"Which class?" Ron yelled. The people around them all gave the three first years curious glances. By now the whole school knew that THE Harry Potter was hanging out with a Slytherin outcast and a Weasley. Rumors were flying, but for now the three ignored them.

Harry pulled out his schedule. "Potions class." He said, sprinkling sugar on his porridge. "With Professor Snape."

"He's the head of Slytherin." Allison said. "He's horrible and everyone is saying he favours his house over the others."

"I guess we'll find out if that's true today." Ron said.

"Wish McGonagall favoured us." Harry said.

"Does she give you lots of homework?" Allison asked as the owls flew in with today's mail.

"_Loads_." Ron complained. "What about you?"

"I finish all mine in class." Ron's jaw dropped and right at that moment Harry's owl, Hedwig, dropped a note onto Harry's plate. It was a note from Hagrid, asking if Harry would come to his house later.

"May I borrow a quill?" Harry asked.

"Sure. Just hold on." Allison took her wand out of her pocket and transformed a fork into a freshly dipped quill.

"No wonder you never have homework. You're amazing!" Ron exclaimed. Harry took the quill from Allison and wrote something on the back of Hagrid's note. He gave it to Hedwig and the snowy owl was off.

* * *

><p>Potions class was in a dungeon. It was cold and dark and multiple jars of pickled creatures were set along the wall. Professor Snape's voice was a slow drawl as he took roll. At Harry's name he said "Ah, yes. Harry Potter. Our new celebrity." His black eyes narrowed and he continued taking roll. Draco and his freinds laughed, quietly.<p>

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making." He said. "As there is little foolish wand waving here many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really know the beauty of a softly simmering cauldron with it's shimmering fumes. The delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death." Snape's eyes hovered to Harry, as if he may need a potion like that. "If you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." A silence followed.

Allison snorted and put a hand to her mouth to stop herself from laughing to hard.

"Do you find something funny, Miss Breswel?" Snape asked, coldly.

It took all Allison had in her not to ask him if he practiced that speech in the mirror. "No, sir." She said, smiling. The Professor looked away and to Harry.

"Potter!" Harry jumped in his seat. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hermione's hand was in the air. The answer flew into Allison's mind. She looked to Harry and tried to make eye contact. She could close her eyes and pretend to fall asleep or something to hint that it was a sleeping potion. The whole answer was 'Draught of Living Death' but that would be impossible to act out.  
>"I don't know, sir." Harry said<p>

"Tut, tut. Fame clearly isn't everything." Snape said. "Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find a bezoar?" Hermione stretched her hand as high as she could.

_You would look in the stomach of a goat, wouldn't you_? Allison thought. Harry seemed to be completely lost. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were all shaking with silent laughter.

"I don't know, sir." Harry said.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Hermione jumped out of her seat and stood on her tiptoes in attempt to get called on.

Allison knew the answer. They were the same plant, but she didn't care. Why would a teacher do this to a student? Asking question after question when Snape knew Harry couldn't answer them. Either Snape really hated Gryffindor or this was something personal.

Waves of hatred rolled of Allison as she glared at the Professor, narrowing her blue and orange eyes.

"I don't know." Harry said, quietly yet firmly. "Hermione seems to, though, why don't you try her?" A few of the braver people laughed. However, Snape was not at all pleased.

"Sit down." He snapped at Hermione. He was about to say something else when Allison raised her hand. "What?"

"What exactly was the point of that?" Allison asked, keeping her voice monotone. "You seem to dislike Harry a great deal and it looks to me as if you embarrassed him for your own personal reasons. Isn't a teacher's job to _help_ students learn and encourage them to get better? Not make them feel bad when they get the wrong answer?" The class gasped and Harry turned to her with a silent _'are you insane?'_ in his eyes.

"If you want to question my teaching why don't you answer, Miss Breswel?" Snape said, coldly. He obviously expected her to not know the answers.

"Well, the powdered root of asphodel and an infusion of wormwood makes 'the Draught of Living Dead', an incredibly powerful sleeping potion. You can find a bezoar in a goat's stomach and it is really helpful, because shoving it down someone's throat can stop most poison. Then the last answer is that monkshoods and wolfbane are the same plant, a.k.a aconite. Are those satisfactory answers?" Allison smirked at how impressed the rest of the class was.

"Five points from Slytherin and one from Gryffindor, for cheek." Allison rolled her eyes. She hated being in Slytherin she didn't care if she knocked off a few points. Harry, on the other hand, looked distraught.

Snape then proceeded to put everyone into pairs. Allison got stuck with Draco.

"Why do you keep butting into my life?" Allison hissed towards the blonde boy as she weighed a crushed snake fang.

"Maybe it means we're gonna be together, no matter how much you avoid me." He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I'm not avoiding you, I'm just trying to stay away from you as much as possible."

"That's the same thing." Draco said.

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"Just drop it. Why would you ever like me to begin with?" Allison asked. Snape was walking towards their table.

"For reasons."

"Very good, Draco. You could teach the rest of the class a thing or two about how to stir horned slugs." Snape said, pointedly ignoring the fact that Allison was doing everything except stirring.

At the other end of the classroom a cauldron exploded. Allison smacked Draco's arm as he started snickering.

"Ow." He mumbled.

"That's what happens when you're a prick." Allison replied smugly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I love Allison and Draco's relationship ^^ Allison really hates his personality, but Draco knows that she's really powerful and he likes how she's strong enough to stick up for herself like she does... So he ends up trying to get her to like him but she just ignores that. Sorry for the late update, again! Read and Review pplzzzz**


	4. A Comedy Of Whatever

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in so long. Thanks for all the favourites and subscribes! Just to tell you, so you're not confused, I plan on changing my username to KaruiTiger. Not much to say about this chapter so... R&R.**

* * *

><p>Ron and Harry had gone off to a hut on the edge of the woods to meet Hagrid, so Allison had decided to read one of the few muggle books she had brought to Hogwarts with her. Sitting in one of the plush green loveseats of the common room she opened to tthe first page. The words of Shakespeare filled the young girl's mind, portraying the gorgeous hilarity from 'THE COMEDY OF ERRORS'. Allison smiled to herself and drowned out the world around her. Or at least tried to.<p>

"Hullo, what're you reading?" A voice cut into Allison's thoughts. She looked up, mildly irritated to have been interrupted. A dark skinned boy plopped down next to her.

"Comedy of Errors." Allison said coldly. She glanced at the boy, confirming he was Blaise Zabini. A sarcastic boy who liked fooling around, from what Allison knew. She scooted aside as much as possible.

"Never heard of it." The boy said, smiling.

"Then you must have grown up a wizard." Allison said it like an insult. She scrunched her eyebrows together in effort to concentrate on her book.

"Don't act like you didn't either." Blaise laughed, obviously having a great time. Allison, on the other hand, was not.

The girl's orange flecked eyes sparked as she snapped her book shut. "What do you mean? Is it wrong to be born to a family of NORMAL people?" She stared hard at the bright green fire in front of her.

"Wait, you're a muggle born? How'd you get into Slytherin?" Blaise said.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Allison muttered.

"Oh. What's your name?" Blaise seemed to change the topic on purpose.

"I'm Allison Breswel." Allison said. She glanced at Blaise.

"Im-"

"Blaise Zabini. I know. Unlike you I never forget a face."

"I think remembering you is in my best interests." This shocked Allison. Why was he being nice to her? Most of the Slytherins were huge jerks.

"That's odd..." Allison said.

"What?" Blaise asked.

"You're being nice. And you're a Slytherin." Allison stared at him in awe.

"Not all of us are idiots, Allison. SOME of us are quite gentlemanly."

Allison snorted. "I doubt that." Blaise pretended to be hurt.

"How rude!" They laughed. Allison eventually opened her book and explained Shakespeare to Blaise. He seemed genuinely intrigued. Together they read through a few lines, both over exaggerating to a huge extant, giggling at the odd wording.  
>. . .<p>

Ron and Harry made their way across the grass. Ron looked at Harry, contentedly walking without a care in the world. Stopping, Ron cleared his throat.

"I think that maybe, um, we should, uh..." He trailed off, not knowing exactly how to phrase what he wanted to say.

"What is it?" Harry gestured for Ron to keep walking. Ron did.

"It's just... We shouldn't be talking to Allison too much."

"Ron, I've already told you she's not evil." Harry rolled his eyes.

"There isn't a witch or wizard from Slytherin that ever did something good, Harry! There has to be a reason a muggle born got in. She must be doubly bad."

"But Allison is nice. She doesn't like the Slytherins any more than us." Harry protested. They had reached a small wooden hut.

"Fine. But if she kills us I'm blaming you." Ron stated as a loud bark came from the hut.  
>. . .<p>

Allison sat down at the Gryffindor table on Thursday. She had been doing so often enough that she hardly got a glance from the other students.

"We have flying lessons today." She said happily. Harry groaned and Ron looked annoyed about something. "What is it? Aren't you excited? We get to learn to fly on a broom!"

"Fred and George told me the brooms here are the worst. You can't even turn smoothly." Ron groaned.

"Well, why are you upset, Harry?" Allison tilted her head to see the boy blushing.

"I just... I don't want to fall and look like a fool..." He muttered.

"...In front of Malfoy. I understand, but don't worry. If he decides to give you crap I'll hex him, right in the face!" Allison punched the air, sleeves trailing dangerously close to the pudding.

Hermione, sitting a little away from the three, looked at them disapproving. "And then, Neville, if you turn right you should lean..." She continued lecturing Neville about quidditch. They both seemed nervous- Hermione especially.

In fact, the whole of first year seemed nervous. The only ones acting calm were Allison and... Draco. Draco had been going on about his state-of-the-art broom ever since he arrived at Hogwarts, complaining about not being able to join the quidditch team at any given time. It bored Allison to no end, but any other Slytherin hung onto his word with total interest.

. . .

"Um, Professor McGonagall... I'm having some trouble." Allison muttered. Allison ignored the massive amounts of snide comments she received. She was ahead of them all by three lessons, at least, so they shouldn't be laughing.

"Don't worry dear, it was bound to happen eventually. Now what seems to be the problem?"

"I can't get the cricket to sit still." Allison's cheeks flushed a dull red.

"Can you do an immobility spell yet?"

"Uh, no."

"How about I get someone to hold it still for you?" McGonagall asked for volunteers.

Allison expected no one to raise their hand. And in truth, only one person did, and even he seemed tentative. It was the boy she had met the night before. Blaise. McGonagall ushered him over.

"It seems you're none too popular, Miss Breswel." He picked up the cricket, pinching it between thumb and forefinger.

"I'm popular, just not in the good way. These people hate me." Allison rolled her eyes and started waving her wand.

"Well, I guess being so good at everything has its downfalls." Blaise smiled at her, crookedly.

"I'm not great at everything, just most things." Allison laughed and the cricket in Blaise's hand turned into a smal mushroom.  
>. . .<p>

Allison glanced at Harry-standing across from her. She noticed his broom had already jumped to his hand.

"Guess I should get a move on." She muttered. "Up!" The broom jumped into her hand as soon as she spoke. "Ha. Pretty cool."

"Pretty WHAT?" Pansy, standing next to Allison, said.

"Oh, uh, nothing." Allison looked down in shame; she had let her perfect accent slip.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, Allison's not from Britain... But we'll save that talk for later e v e**


End file.
